


As The Sun Sets

by mourn3d



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Cheating, Cowboys, F/M, Gay Cowboys, Heartbreak, Horses, M/M, Old Work, Rerelease, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Wild West, angsty shit, doing something so I need to make it separate from yeehaw, gays trying to figure themselves out, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Cowboys don’t cry.....right?
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	As The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Rerelease! If you read my things you will definetly recognize this work. I wanted to re-release it for the thing I’m writing right now. The storyline is a little mixed up right now. More to come soon!

He sat under the moonlight, rubbing a hand across his grimy face as he downed another bottle. His eyes landing on the clear horse tracks that stopped at the edge of his porch, then receded back into the town. How could he be so foolish? He wouldn't stay. 

"Cmon, Mikey." the man taunted softly. His hands methodically removing his belt without even having to look down at the buckle. Their eyes met for the first time in weeks. 

"We're doing this now? You just got back-" Michael said, uncertainty rising up in his voice as they moved together to the small bedroom of his home. 

"I said, cmon." He muttered, a little more aggressive than the first time. He stepped forward and pressed his thumb against the other mans bottom lip. "You don't want me?" He asked softly, eyeing the man who let out a sigh and nodded carefully. He pulled off his hat and set it down on his desk before coming in closer to the other man, their lips sliding together in a beautiful rhythm. 

Michael ducked into the saloon. His eyes dark underneath his sleek black cowboy hat. He hadn't been sleeping well throughout the last few nights without somebody at his side. His wife had decided to duck out of the house and spend time with her parents. Their relationship was never really the same anymore. He wished he had a way to patch up what he had broken, but the only thing he had to do was drink his sorrows away. 

Looks like that would not work out too well. 

The man he wanted to forget was sitting, legs spread out while a beautiful town girl talked to him about whatever there was to talk about on a Thursday night. Michael distantly heard the man gruffly say 'well now, you better run along. looks like my pal here finally decided to show up.' The girl turned and looked to Michael, before letting out a giggle when the man pat her hip as a signal to leave his side. He watched her go, before finally turning to Michael. "Well hello, stranger." 

"Stranger?" Michael mocked. Stepping forward and sitting two stoles away from the man. Ordering himself a drink with a thankful wave to the bartender and decided to not look in the others direction, who was glaring at him. 

"What's your problem?" He asked. 

"You."

Michael looked at him in the setting sunlight. Their eyes soft on one another as they both came down from an exhilarating high. They had nothing protecting them from the eyes of wandering drunks on the outskirts of town besides a quilt because they simply did not want to leave the warmth and comfort from one another to pull the curtains close. 

This was the only time he truly felt loved. Truly felt wanted. In the other mans arms, he knew that it would only last a mere hour or two, but it was worth the heartache whenever he was in that time. Later on, probably not. But right now he was floating. He was in pure heaven in this mans arms. 

He felt a sink in his chest when he finally got up to leave though. He knew he wouldn't see the cowboy in weeks. Maybe months, but he always said goodbye like this. Holding Michael in his arms and giving him the best ride of his life. 

"You're leaving again?" He asked dumbly as he listened to the slide of leather pushing against the other mans shoulders. 

"Always." he murmured and turned back to the man who had some kind of puppy dog eyes as he watched the other get dressed. "You'll see me again." he said confidently. 

"Will you ever tell me where you go?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Michael."

* * *

Trevor watched the man. His eyes soft on his whenever he saw those baby blues shimmer in the moonlight. God, he was gorgeous. If only he knew that he was truly playing with fire every time he gave Trevor that look. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to _destroy_ him with his love. Michael was toxic.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked gently, he was half asleep still trying to cling onto Trevor's hand as he got up early that morning to leave for the next town heading south. His hair was a god damn mess, and his eyes were barely open. 

"I'll be back, sugar." Trevor murmured affectionately to the man. He had heard word that his mother had headed back into her old hometown. He wanted to see if the rumors were true, and sure as hell, they were. 

Later on that evening he stared at a wooden box. He felt the swelling in his eyes and felt an uncomfortable feeling of tears welling up as he stared at the coffin in front of him. He stumbled back, shaking his head as he saw the name on the front of the box. She was back alright. Just not in the form he expected. What the hell happened? 

He numbly got back on his horse, hitting his heel against his side and riding off back to his town. Tears falling down his face. He tried to ignore his feeling on the inside and acknowledge that his mother was now dead, he didn't want to though, of course. He wanted to fill up his sorrows and just be numb again. 

He went back to Michael that night. Just simply crawled back into the bed and smiled whenever he felt the other man instantly duck and pull himself against his side to keep him warm that night. Trevor felt every part of him on the inside purely shatter from being held like that. 

He wasn't keen on the amount of affection Michael always supplied him with, but then again he didn't get it from anybody else but his mother so he was thankful there was at least one other soul on the Earth to treat him the way he loved to be treated. 

He knew Michael wanted him to stay. Like any temptation, you always wanted it for as long as you could have it. 

But Michael was married. Trevor was standing in the way of their relationship. He was a goddamn snake between them. His tail was wrapped around Michael's ankle and his teeth sunk into Michael's darlings throat. Draining her of life every time he held onto Michael. 

A few weeks later, they were going steady. Trevor hadn't left him in weeks and they slept in a bed together each night. Telling those who glanced in their direction on their ride home that Trevor was taking refuge in his home since his was taken over by a bunch of crooks. 

Michael enjoyed it, he could tell. He was happier, healthier, maybe. 

Trevor headed into the saloon, his eyes instantly meeting Michael's, but they weren't matching that soft happiness. Michael's own eyes faded into a sort of sadness. _God damn you, Michael Townley._ Trevor made a move to come forward but stopped right in his tracks. He stared back at Michael, before backing out slowly and putting his hat back on. Heading to the dark brown stallion that he called his own. He stroked the horse's mane gently, not turning to the man who stumbled out of the bar. Squinting at him in the dark. The only light was a lamp hanging from the top of the porch. 

"Again?" He asked. 

"For the last time." He confirmed, turning to him finally. He let out a breath when he saw Michael step towards him. He saw that silver ring glint even in the faintest light. 

"The last time?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice, Trevor only replied with a soft hum and a nod, watching as the other deflated instantly. He knew he was leaving him. 

They stepped towards each other in an instant and pressed their lips together. Michael gently taking a hand and holding onto the taller man's shoulder. They kissed like this because they knew it would be the last time they could. When they pulled away Trevor pulled him in close, then dipped down and forced his lips back against his. It was a heartbreaking movement for Michael. He was being left. Again. 

Trevor had soon pulled away from him, heading back to his stallion and swinging his leg over him easily. 

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he stepped forward, stroking the beautiful horses muzzle with a frown. 

"East. Not sure yet completely." The man responded, taking the reins into his hands and looking at Michael. "Don't miss me, eh, cowboy?" he asked softly. A grin finding its way to his face. 

"Never." Michael said with a sad little chuckle, watching as Trevor wordlessly turned his horse around and headed off. Away and out of his life. He put his hands in his pockets and paused at the feel of cool metal. He pulled whatever was placed in his pocket out and stared at the golden pocket watch. It had been worn a bit, clearly. The edges worn to a dim gold look and the metal slightly misshaped. He opened the watch and stared at the small slit of paper on the inside of it. 

_With you, I'll always be here. T.P_

Michael sighed at the sight of the paper, but shook his head and carefully tucked the watch into the inside of his pocket, switching it for the place of a cigar. He watched as the silhouette of Philips on his horse got smaller and smaller over the horizon and out of his vision. He took a step back from the sight and wordlessly turned away, heading back home to call it a night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave a couple extra sentences at the end for your troubles in having to see this fic again. Exciting works are coming soon! Please feel free to critique me on my shit descriptions of the Wild West. :D  
> I would also like to kindly thank @aintgonnaleaveyoumikey for her help in this fic from the beginning. As well as @becuzmdsaidineededpersonality for her continuous support of all of my works. You guys are fantastic! <3


End file.
